A retrovirus designated human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is the etiological agent of the complex disease that includes progressive destruction of the immune system (acquired immune deficiency syndrome; AIDS) and degeneration of the central and peripheral nervous system. This virus was previously known as LAV, HTLV-III, or ARV. A common feature of retrovirus replication is the extensive post-translational processing of precursor polyproteins by a virally encoded protease to generate mature viral proteins required for virus assembly and function. Interruption of this processing appears to prevent the production of normally infectious virus. For example, Crawford, S. et al., J. Virol., 53, 899 (1985) demonstrated that genetic deletion mutations of the protease in murine leukemia virus which prevent processing of precursor structural proteins result in non-infectious viral particles. Unprocessed structural proteins also have been observed in clones of non-infectious HIV strains isolated from human patients. These results suggest that inhibition of the HIV protease represents a viable method for the treatment of AIDS and the prevention or treatment of infection by HIV.
Nucleotide sequencing of HIV shows the presence of a pol gene in one open reading frame [Ratner, L. et al., Nature, 313, 277(1985)]. Amino acid sequence homology provides evidence that the pol sequence encodes reverse transcriptase, an endonuclease and an HIV protease [Toh, H. et al., EMBO J. 4, 1267 (1985); Power, M.D. et al., Science, 231, 1567 (1986); Pearl, L.H. et al., Nature 329, 351 (1987)].
Applicants demonstrate that the compound of this invention is an inhibitor of HIV protease.